Nuevo Paraíso
(or New Paradise) is one of three major territories featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is commonly referred to simply as Mexico. Nuevo Paraiso is the northern part of Mexico. Separated by San Luis River, it is not part of American territory, unlike New Austin and West Elizabeth. During this time, Mexico was in the early stages of an armed revolution, led by Abraham Reyes. Nuevo Paraiso is composed of three smaller regions, Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. Locations in Nuevo Paraiso The following is an alphabetical list of the 31 locations found in Nuevo Paraiso: *Agave Viejo *Alta Cabeza *Barranca *Butter Bridge *Campo Mirada *Casa Madrugada *Chuparosa *Crooked Toes *El Matadero *El Presidio *Escalera *Frontera Bridge *Hendidura Grande *Laguna Borrego *Las Hermanas *Manteca Falls *Mesa de la Luna *Mesa del Sol *Nosalida *Ojo del Diablo *Plata Grande *Primera Quebrada *Puerto Cuchillo *Ramita de la Baya *Rancho Polvo *Rio del Toro *Roca de Madera *Sepulcro *Sidewinder Gulch *Tesoro Azul *Torquemada Trivia *As Nuevo Paraiso is part of Mexico and not America, the rules are a bit different. For example, if you break the law here, you will be persued by Mexican authorities and any accumulated bounties can only be cleared in Nuevo Paraiso. *Unlike New Austin and West Elizabeth, the geography of Nuevo Paraiso is pretty much the same wherever you go, consisting of little more than rocks, cacti, sand, and lots of scattered shrubs and plants. *On the eastern side of Nuevo Paraiso, the landscape resembles Monument Valley in Arizona/Utah, USA. *The name, Nuevo Paraiso, may be a reference to the real-life Mexican region, Nuevo León, which borders Texas and was very involved in the Mexican Revolution. Tips and Tricks Early Access to Nuevo Paraiso This is very similar to the trick that will land you in West Elizabeth (see West Elizabeth page), but it is far more challenging. First you need to go to Frontera Bridge located in the southwestern part of New Austin. It is little more than a very skinny train bridge which connects the line from New Austin to Nuevo Paraiso. Before approaching the bridge, save your progress as you may have to attempt this feat more than once. Now walk across the bridge without falling into the water and you'll soon come to a pile of wood blocking your path. Climb over the wood and walk to the very end of the bridge, but be careful. When you get to the end, a display reading "Punta Orgullo" will pop up. Now here's the challenge, you'll need to get arrested here, but the arrest cannot be made by US lawmen. If you let the US lawmen arrest you here, they will take you back to MacFarlane's Ranch because Nuevo Paraiso is part of Mexico. So, in order for this to work, you must somehow get the attention of the Mexican lawmen. The best strategy is to have a long-range weapon like a rifle or repeater and wait for civilians on horseback or wagons to come along on the opposite shore. When you spot your target, start shooting like crazy and eyewitnesses should begin to appear. The eyewitnesses will alert the Mexican lawmen and they'll eventually arrive near your location, but there's a catch. In order for the Mexican lawmen to arrest you, they'll have to get close to you, meaning that you must somehow lure them onto the opposite side of Frontera Bridge without getting shot. Though annoying, this can be done, but it requires a great deal of patience. When the Mexican lawmen finally arrest you, you will be transported to Escalera, and just like that, you're in Mexico. Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks here. For example, some of the items sold in shops will be unavailable for purchase because you must progress through the main storyline to unlock them. The following items cannot be purchased upon your arrival in Mexico: Bolt Action Rifle, Semi-automatic Pistol, LeMat Revolver, Fire Bottles, Dynamite, Throwing Knives, and all 3 Mule deeds. On the other hand, you can still purchase the Semi-auto Shotgun and the deed to the Hungarian Half-Bred once you've broken it. Other drawbacks include: inability to place waypoints in certain locations like El Presidio, and inablility to raid gang hideouts like Nosalida. The last thing to note is getting back to New Austin from Nuevo Parasio. If you auto-save your progress and die, the game will reset you back in New Austin. On the other hand, if you save your progess while in Mexico, you're in for one hell of a ride. In this situation, the only way back is to return to Frontera Bridge and jump it while on horseback, because Mexican stagecoaches only travel to places in Mexico, and waypoints are useless here. Before attempting the jump, save your progess because your chances of screwing up are around 75%. If you manage to jump the bridge, get off your horse, climb back over the pile of wood, and you're home free. Because this exploit is so difficult, it is not recommended for everyone, unless you're desperate for a fun time in Mexico. As of the Title Update 1.02 patch released on June 12, this trick no longer works. Of course, you can always clear the system cache if you want to get around this problem (see West Elizabeth page). Another, much easier way to do this is to go to the New Austin side of Ramita de la Baya, a bridge located to the east of Plainview (Its not Frontera Bridge). Go to the bridge's edge, and the game will think you're in Mexico. Next, place a waypoint just under Chuprosa, then set up a camp. Select Travel>>Travel to Waypoint. If done correctly, you should now be in Mexico. To get back to New Austin, go to the same bridge, go to the edge of the bridge, and set up another camp. It's should have John setting up a camp on the other side of the bridge (New Austin side), so you can just leave the camp. Unfortunately, this trick, like the one above, no longer works due to the Title Update 1.02 patch. Gallery File:Mexico.png|John Marston in the town of Escalera. File:Nuevo_paraiso.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Punta Orgullo File:Nuevo_paraiso2.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Perdido Achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/mexico Map of Nuevo Paraiso at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] es:Nuevo Paraíso Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Locations Category:Red Dead Redemption